


Day 4: Masturbation. Brokuro.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Aphrodisiacs, Kuroo and Bokuto are bros, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Oikawa plays quidditch, Slytherin Bokuro, Slytherin Iwaoi, Slytherin has a jerk-off group, lmao sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que Bokuto y Kuroo le hicieran una broma a Oikawa, éste no se queda de brazos cruzados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Masturbation. Brokuro.

En la sala común de Slytherin, era común que las mascotas de todos estuviesen libres, puesto que cada una era lo suficiente bien educada como para ver a sus seres superiores como figuras de respeto.  
Por lo que cuando el orgulloso búho y el burlón gato llegaron, la estructura de toda la casa se modificó.  
-¡Oye tú! ¡Tu búho! -gritaba el pelinegro con cabello demasiado desordenado siguiendo a la blanca ave con plumas negras crecientes que iba trás su gato negro y peludo.  
-¡De seguro tu gato hizo algo para molestarlo! -defendió a su animal el joven de cabello aplastado y blanco con pocas raíces negras que corría delante de él, al atraparlo por fin. Aunque seguía aleteando en su brazo.  
-¿O capaz sólo sea la cadena alimenticia, no crees? -acariciaba a su gato que se había acomodado en sus brazos. Incluso la expresión de éste parecía traviesa frente a la vista de todos-, de todas formas, manténlo alejado.  
Y al decir eso, fue una sorpresa para los dos cuando sus mascotas se separaron de sus agarres, comenzando a jugar en el piso; el gato lamiendo las plumas del otro y el búho moviendo sus alas.  
-¿Eh? -se preguntaron.

Desde que se habían conocido en su primer año ya dentro de la sala común, los jóvenes actualmente en su penúltimo año en la escuela de magia fueron haciéndose cada vez más cercanos, llegando al punto donde comúnmente todos los llamaban "los bromistas de Slytherin". Algo desconocido para estos dos chicos.  
-Kuroo -murmuraba el de cabello claro tapado completamente desde su cama-, levántate...  
-Ni siquiera tú lo estás, idiota -se burló con voz adormilada quien tenía cada almohada al lado de su cabeza.  
-¡Ustedes dos, levántense ahora! -una voz molesta les gritó desde los pies de la cama, quitándoles sus sábanas.  
-¡Oikawa maldito! -se quejó Kuroo ya de pie, enojado.  
-Kuroo-chan, hazle un favor a todos y ¡deja de dormir de esa forma! ¡No puedo ver nada en clase por tu cabello! -estaba ya con su uniforme y bufanda verde, con rayas blancas más el escudo de la casa grabado con orgullo en el final, puesta.  
-¡Entonces cámbiate de puesto! -lloriqueaba con la voluntad de volver a su cama. Hacía demasiado frío a comienzos de octubre.  
-¡Y no se te ocurra volver a acostarte o llamaré a un a Iwa-chan! -se petrificó frente a la imagen mental del de cabello en punta regañándolo. Iwaizumi Hajime, el mejor amigo de Oikawa era de temer- Tú también, Bokuto. Levántate ahora -y en menos de un segundo estaba al lado de su amigo-. Cámbiense de ropa y diríganse al comedor. Los estaré esperando -dijo finalmente y se dio vuelta para salir.  
-Deberíamos darle su merecido a ese patán como desayuno.  
Y sonrieron de forma maligna, teniendo la misma idea en mente.  
En su camino hacia el comedor, varias personas a su alrededor susurraban cosas sobre ellos y otros simplemente los evitaban. Pero era algo común; todos los de Slytherin aprendían a ignorar los comentarios hacia ellos.  
Tomaron un pequeño desvío hacia los baños, encontrándose con el vendedor de dulces ya conocido en el castillo.  
Después de su compra, salieron de forma normal para ir directamente hacia su lugar de encuentro con el chico con cara de niño bonito y mimado.  
Al entrar supieron de inmediato donde se encontraba sentado puesto que estaba lleno de chicas a su alrededor. Maldito casanovas.  
-Lo siento chicas, pero Oikawa estará ocupado con nosotros -expresó Kuroo sentándose al frente de él, aprovechando esa interrupción para que Bokuto comenzara con su broma, dejando los dulces frente a Oikawa en una fuente llena de ellos, y sentándose a su lado.  
Tooru suspiró.  
-Que crueles, espantando a las señoritas con su presencia -suspiró estirando un brazo para elegir un caramelo. Los dos sabían que elegiría al menos uno de los que habían dejado, puesto que eran los que tenían los colores más llamativos. Que transparente era el capitán de quidditch de Slytherin.  
Pero no lo metió en su boca-. ¡Buenos días, Iwa-chan! -le sonrió al chico que se sentó al lado del pelinegro.  
-Buenas -dijo simplemente, comenzando a comer. Iwaizumi no era un chico muy hablador por las mañanas.  
Bokuto le dio un golpe por debajo de la mesa. Ganándose la atención de Hajime apuntó a su lado. Donde Oikawa estaba metiendo el dulce a su boca.  
-¡¿Pero qué...-comenzó a toser, tirando la pastilla cuando los tres llenaron la mesa de risas burlistas-. Iwa-chan, haz algo -limpiaba sus lágrimas, la pastilla había dejado un sabor asqueroso en su boca.  
-Lo siento Oikawa, pero la broma fue demasiado buena, y fuiste lo sificientemente estúpido como para caer y comer una gragea -sonrió.  
-¡Me vengaré de ustedes, pareja de niños pequeños! -se fue del comedor con postura orgullosa, siempre mirando al frente aunque el interior de su boca seguía manteniendo el sabor a mierda.  
Los dos sólo chocaron sus palmas en señal de victoria.

Cuando el día viernes llegó a su fin, los dos chicos volvieron de su baño, yendo directamente a su habitación.  
-¿No hay nadie? -se preguntaron. Era bastante tarde pero el cuarto se encontraba desierto.  
-Creo que hoy era una de "esas" noches -susurró Bokuto.  
"Esas noches", ocurrían una vez al mes y trataba sobre una junta que hacía la casa. Algo que todos debían aceptar era que se encontraban en la pubertad y como cualquier otro ser humano, tenían deseos. Los chicos que iban tenían deseos sexuales.  
Básicamente todos se juntaban en una habitación y se masturbaban.  
 -Ya veo...aunque no creía que Oikawa iba a formar parte de ello.  
-No, vi a Oikawa caminando con Iwaizumi hacia el patio. Al parecer iban a practicar.  
-¡Así que eso era! Y yo que quería burlarme de él mañana -hizo un puchero-. Pero bueno...  
Se tiraron a sus respectivas cama, mirando el techo.  
-Dime, ¿sigues teniéndolos escondidos? -inquirió el más bajo de los dos.  
-Por supuesto, ¿quieres? -ofreció su servicio- Pero no será grátis.  
-¡Le cobras a tu mejor amigo! ¡Gato traidor! -acusó sentándose en el colchón.  
-Era broma, era broma -sonrió revisando entre su maleta bajo su cama, la cual estaba llena de dulces muy difíciles de conseguir, de los cuales sólo podrían comprarse en lugares como Gambol y Japes, donde no sólo vendían artículos para bromas sino también los dulces más exquisitos que se podían encontrar.   
Tomó unos pocos en su mano y se los extendió a Bokuto, dejando uno para él.  
Sacaron el envoltorio y comenzaron a comer el delicioso chocolate que se encontraba dentro.  
-¡Sabe más dulce que de costumbre!  
-Lo sé...-respondió Kuroo, sospechando algo. Vio la etiqueta del plástico que envolvía la comida, notando que tenía un borde sobresaliente, sacó éste y leyó lo que se encontraba debajo-. ¡¿Eh?! -gritó botando el objeto que sostenía su mano, tapándose la entrepierna.  
"¡Espero que disfruten este delicioso afrodisiaco que preparé solamente para ustedes! Saludos, Oikawa. PD: Deberías cuidar tus cosas de mejor forma, Kuroo-chan." era la nota que se encontraba bajo la etiqueta.  
Maldita basura...  
-¡¿Kuroo, qué está pasando?! -exclamó el de ojos grises, viendo como su entrepierna iba haciéndose más dura.  
-¡Ese maldito nos drogó! -corrió hacia la cama del otro, llevándolo a una esquina de ésta y tapándole la boca.  
Cubriendo su entrepierna de igual forma.  
Bokuto soltó un fuerte gemido, mirando a su amigo de forma sorprendida.  
-Kuroo...no me toques -advirtió tapando su boca.  
-¿Qué? -movió su mano aún más, los nervios de Bokuto estaban al tope. En cualquier momento llegaban sus compañeros de cuarto. Otro suave gemido salió de sua labios y una idea llegó a la mente del pelinegro.  
-Sabes que odio esos grupos que hacen porque es ridículo pero...estamos en el mismo aprieto y...¡además es normal, bro!  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -dudó, mirándolo directamente, lo cual hizo que decir lo siguiente fuese más difícil.  
-Digo...podríamos simplemente masturbarnos.  
-Bueno, no veo otra salida -sonrió bajándose los pantalones, Kuroo siguiendo su acción, los dos apoyándose en sus rodillas mantenidas en la superficie de la cama.  
La pareja acostumbraba a dormir sin ropa interior. "Así se sentía más libre" era la excusa que compartían, por lo sus miembros quedaron expuestos de forma inmediata.  
-¡Eres gigante, bro! -se sorprendió al ver la erección de Kuroo, totalmente roja y mojada. Estiró una mano para tocarla y el dueño del sensible miembro reaccionó gimiendo.  
-Nunca dijimos que sería a mano cambiada -rió de forma baja viendo como Bokuto se sonrojaba-. Pero no hay nada malo en eso, supongo -y estiró su mano para tocar el pene de su compañero, a diferencia de él, era un poco más claro pero de portes semejantes.  
Bajó el prepusio para dejarlo en carne viva a su vista. Un poco de pre-semen bajaba de la cabeza y corría por el tronco hasta llegar a su mano. Ocupo el líquido como lubricante y subió de nuevo la tela.  
Por otra parte, Bokuto jugaba con los testículos de Kuroo, divirtiéndose con lo sensible que se mostraba el otro frente a sus toques.  
-Eres bastante sensible en esta parte y nunca lo supe -admitió mientras seguía jugando con ellos.  
-Nunca habíamos hecho esto antes...y no toques mucho que -soltó un gemido grave, "que masculino", fue lo que Bokuto pensó al ver como la cara del otro se encontraba con la vista pegada en el pene del otro, aunque era un poco difícil decirlo ya que su cabello que por fin estaba hacia abajo tapaba su rostro- podría no durar mucho.  
Esta vez su mano subió para masajearla, como lo hacía siempre con su propio miembro.  
Al pasar los minutos, sus temperaturas subían, y las velocidades de sus manos de igual forma, por lo que estaban al límite.  
-Mierda, me voy a correr -avisó Bokuto moviéndose para tomar el papel higiénico que mantenía en su cajón y descargar su semen ahí, Kuroo siguió moviendo su mano hasta que saliera todo el líquido.  
Pero Bokuto no paró porque debía devolverle el favor a su amigo, su mano siguió yendo aún más rápido, llevando la otra para jugar con sus testículos y eso fue lo que faltaba para que Kuroo llegara al orgasmo de la misma forma que lo hizo anteriormente el peliblanco.  
Cayeron rendidos en la cama, con respiraciones entrecortadas y mirando a la nada.  
-Debimos hacer esto mucho antes -rió Kuroo.  
-Tienes razón -le apoyó el otro, moviéndose para botar la evidencia de lo hecho anteriormente.  
-Fue increíble, bro -Kuroo golpeó su brazo, levantándose y yéndose a su cama-. Mañana podríamos hacerlo de nuevo.  
-¿En el baño de las chicas abandonado?  
-Exacto.  
Soltó una pequeña risa.  
-Por qué no.

**Author's Note:**

> Me fue un poco difícil escribirlo porque nunca he escrito un Hogwarts au, y recién lo terminé a las 12:10 del jueves...pero eso no significa que haya fallado un día.  
> Also, esto fue inspirado por un tweet de J.K Rowling donde decía que era común que las casas hicieran grupos de paja lmao.


End file.
